Rambro
Rambro was an ancient warlord and guardian of the Eyeland during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. =Details= ---- =History= ---- Early Life Rambro awoke in the Nether sometime in the Ancient Era many aeons before humanity came to exist. When he insisted he was not a baby, simply short in stature, his fellow pigmen ridiculed and bullied him over his height. He became a social outcast. ]] After the Pantheon issued an edict prohibiting conflict between their creations. Rambro saw a chance to earn the respect of his peers and began building huge fortresses in the Nether and storing great wealth within their walls. Eris, goddess of discord, eventually grew bored with the uneventful peace all across Dragonhollow and lifted the Pantheon's edict, finally permitting her subjects to take up arms against each other. Rambro turned his thriving empire against his rivals, leading followers into battle and becoming a powerful warlord. When Pigs Fly Despite his fame and fortune, ambitious Rambro was not yet satisfied. He dreamed of overcoming the burden of his short height and soaring high above the soul sands. The dream was realized when he acquired a pair of War Wings and took flight, finally able to reach any place he wanted. in search of elytra]] Unfortunately, in doing so Rambro came to the attention of the Dragon Riders, whose leader Ymir saw the pigman's new elytra as a challenge to their supremacy of the skies. They invaded his realm, confiscated the War Wings, and forced him into exile. Rambro fled to the Hollow in the hopes of finding replacement elytra, but because he was wingless he was trapped on the central isle. When mighty Gloombringer led the dragons in revolt against their Pantheon oppressors in the Wyvern Wars, he joined their cause in order to get vengeance against Ymir and the Dragon Riders. After a peace treaty ended the conflict, he returned to the Hollow to lay low and await an opportunity to regain his aerial abilities. Eyeland In the Fifth Era, the advent of end gateways allowed Rambro to reach the Hollow's outer islands. Gathering an honor guard of allies from his old days as a warlord, he began an exhaustive search for a new set of elytra. , Rambro's base of operations]] Following a long hunt they finally found an End City with a docked End Ship where a pair of wings was surely hidden. Rambro built a fortified base of operations on a floating island near the vessel and gathered a formidable army with which he hoped to secure the area and claim his prize. This was the Eyeland, named after the skeletal minions whose heads were eyes of ender. The Archpriest HyperSilence chose Eyeland as a location for Dungeon Quest II. On 5E:110, just as they were on the verge of raiding the End Ship, Tox arrived to clear both the city and the ship, taking the wings as his own. At first, Rambro was furious at missing his chance after such a long wait. However, after studying the mortal as he fought the shulkers aboard the purpur airship, Rambro made a stunning discovery. Tox was a Dragon Rider and wore a pair of War Wings. And he intended to raid the Eyeland. Rambro could hardly believe his luck. At long last he had the opportunity to both get his revenge and reclaim what was rightfully his. He gave the order to his forces to prepare for battle. However, he underestimated how eager they were for action and he lost control as Tox began advancing on Eyeland. His shulkers—both the visible and invisible types—launched a massive swarm of bullets that enveloped the entire dungeon. When Tox bunkered up within a cobblestone shell, these bullets sought out friendly targets. Eventually one of them made contact with charged creeper defenders, causing a cataclysmic chain reaction that tore massive holes through the isle. Before he could leap to safety, Rambro fell into the void abyss and died without vengeance. Rebirth Tox confided in HyperSilence that he wished he'd had a chance to face Rambro in battle. The Archpriest created a makeshift dueling platform in the middle of an ocean in Pandora and then revived Rambro through a necromantic ritual. HyperSilence asked his fellow teammate if he needed anything from their home in order to prepare, but Tox chose to fight the pigman only with what he carried. releases Rambro for his duel with Tox]] The duel was over quickly. Tox was overwhelmed early by Rambro's lightning-quick speed and the knockback from the pigman's sword made it difficult to land any counterblows. Tox switched to his uberbow to keep Rambro at range via the Punch enchantment but he still closed the distance too fast. Tox upended a bucked of water to extinguish the flames burning his body, but the flowing water pushed him towards his foe who then made repeated strikes. After just thirty-three seconds had elapsed, Rambro delivered the killing blow with his Slicer and defeated Tox. Rambro triumphantly equipped the dead mortal's War Wings and took one last flight. Having achieved revenge against the Dragon Riders and reclaimed what he'd lost so long ago, he was content when HyperSilence returned his immortal soul to Tartaros in service to Grim. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Rambro is a reference to John Rambo, protagonist of the Rambo film franchise. HyperSilence created Rambro and his backstory for Dungeon Quest II as the boss for the Eyeland dungeon. Category:NPCs Category:Bosses